Christmas Girlfriend: Yui
by MetalheadTsundere
Summary: Sosuke wished for a girlfriend this christmas and Yui is the answer to his wish but things didn't end up well...sort of (one shot sosuke x Yui)..this is sort of cliche but still


**Dislaimer** **": I don't own K-On or Free**

 **AN: Because I don't have a girlfriend ever since and I don't feel Christmas, I thought of writing a simple one shot just to feel the spirit of it, I know It''s late and cliched but still.**

 **also this is NOT BETA'D so I apologize in advance If i made some grammaer mistakes**

It's the 24th of December and Sosuke Yamazaki is having some mixed feelings as he gets up and goes around town, particularly in a certain pastry shop where he would go on a date with a girl named Yui Hirasawa, and as he wait there he would ask himself "Why did I do that?"

 **Flashback.**

"Yui what do want for Christmas?" Sosuke asked as he walks with Yui after her class was finished.

"Why would you ask?" Yui asked back

"I don't know I guess you're friends got what they want for Christmas"Sosuke replied.

Yui scratches her head, "you're right haha, but truth is I don't really want anything this christmas, you know I just wanna have fun and all" she says, "what about you sou-kun?" she ask back sosuke.

"Well I-" Sosuke was suppose to say something but was cut after his handmade bookmark in which he was supposed to put inside a christmas sock.

Yui picked the boommark and there it was wrriten, "I want a girlfriend even just this christmas" Sosuke turned back out of embarassment but then Yui holds him and turns him back.

"Sou-kun I don't knowthat what you want is a girlfriend all along" Yui said.

There was a silence for a while

"But if that's what you want then for Christmas I'll be your girlfriend" Yui said with a cute smile.

Sosuke blushed hardy.."wait..sereiously?..but what about your parents should'nt you be spending time with them and you know..the light music club?" he shyly said.

Yui smiled and laughs, "well I could tell them that I won't be practicing for a while, besides yesterday we just finished out recent gig so we're tired, I want to eat strawberry ice cream with you" she said.

"oh and regarding my parents don't worry alright" she followed.

 **Present day.**

"Sorry for the wait!" Yui said, sosuke looks at his girlfriend and there's no denying that she is indeed cute.

Yui only wears a casual outfit but there's an aura in her that makes her look very very cute, and she arrives Sosuke shyly offers his hand in which yui normally accepts it, in fact she even hugged his arm.

And since It's Sosuke who planned it, he spends the entire night planning on how to have a good date with Yui, and the first thing on his list is eating together, so he took Yui in a family restaurant but sadly.

"What do you mean there's no strawberry Ice Cream?!" Sosuke said to the waitress.

"I'm sorry sir, last night it was sold out and we don't have the time to make one today" the waitress said.

Sosuke sighed becuase it was Yui's favorite and she can't eat it, on top of that the restaurant seems to be focusing on the main dishes and the main attraction, the Cappucino sundae where a lot of people were lining up to get one, the couple is not one of them though.

Eventually Yui found something that she likes and that's the same thing Sosuke ordered, the time in the restaurant was great until.

*Stomach growls...

And this makes Sosuke so mad at himself, "Damn it i'm so stupid!" he thought, "why didn't I look at the experation dates of the milk and cookies I ate earlier?!"

Yui getting curious asks what's wrong but the guy denies it telling her that he's fine, eventually his stomach growls more and more until he finally gives up and he asks if he could have a "Timeout" for a while, It's unknown whether Yui gets him or not but regardless she didn't leave him alone.

As they continue, sosuke feels embarrased, he wonders if he smells like Shit and some other stuffs until eventually they went into the park.

Thins went smotthly, it was cold so they bought a coffee, they took photos together and explored the trees and some animals, that is until when they turned back they saw a bulldog was catching up with them.

The Bulldog was freed from the owner who was a sickly young boy and so both Sosuke and Yui ran as fast as they could until they hide in the tree, there sosuke would feel a tingling pain from his knee but he ignores it, the bulldog on the other hand was found by It's master together with his father and left the scene.

Moments later Yui finds a cute cat where she tries to get close to it but then she accidentally trips herself, Sosuke was about to help her get up but was stopped because of the tingling sensation, and instead a guy from Yui's elementary days came and did the job.

Not just that, a couple of thugs later arrived asked Yui out only for her childhood classmate to stood by her side, Sosuke didn't get it done because his stomach again growls in which he loses focus for he is in desparete need for a toilet at that moment in which he was fortunate to find one.

Next stop is the Arcade, and there sousuke starts to realize that their date is not going smoothly as it seems, and so he made a vow, "for this one I'll make sure Yui will enjoy this one" he said.

First they went into the public karaoke where sousouke finds a song called and sang it.

"When you're alone and life is making you lonely  
You can always go  
Downtown  
When you've got worries, all the noise and the hurry  
Seems to help, I know  
Downtown

Just listen to the music of the traffic in the city  
Linger on the sidewalk where the neon signs are pretty  
How can you lose?  
The lights are much brighter there  
You can forget all your troubles, forget all your cares

So go  
Downtow-" Sosuke sang Downtown by Petula clark was cut after the microphone broke but then.

"sou-kun!" Yui called him, she offers him a mic afterwards.

"I know I stand in line  
Until you think  
You have the time  
To spend an evening with me  
And if we go  
Someplace to dance  
I know that  
There's a chance  
You won't be  
Leaving with me  
Then afterwards  
We drop into  
A quiet little place  
And have a drink or two  
And then I go  
And spoil it all  
By saying something stupid  
Like I love you"

Both Sosuke and Yui sang Something Stupid by Robbie williams and by that moment, they actually felt the warmth of each other, possibly It because of how romantic the song is but whatever it is, it sure helps.

In the midst of their time, Yui suddenly enounters her light music club members/friends namely, Mio, Ritsu, Mugi and Azusa in which she told her "Boyfriend" that they want a time with her for a while, and since this "little while" is taking too long Sosuke decides to play in the skill crane.

Sosuke did won something though, a plain T shirt and a pack of Guitar peak, this makes him hesitant to Yui because he's acutlally aiming for the cute Nyan cat stuffed toy.

Afterwards Yui pulled Sosuke in the dancing machine, As sousuke looks at Yui he saw the fiery passion in the girls eyes.

"Sou-kun, we're in this together, we will beat that high score!" Yui said.

Sosuke was a little uneasy at this but regardless he agrees, the couple did well in dancing but the more they dance the more sosuke feels the pain but he still managed to control it, however Yui on the other hand is different.

The Couple did broke the high score but Yui twisted her ankle, thankfully It's not that serious as she can still walk though an assistance from her "Boyfriend " is better but then.

"Sou-kun, I want to go to the bathroom! " Yui said and Sosuke did carr her and asked for the security guard to carry her to the restroom, she did drop something though but sosuke realized it by the time Yui was inside.

Much to his embarrassment when he realized one thing, that Yui is having her period because what she dropped is a napkin.

Afterwards Yui felt much better and her foot is doing better as she can now walk, the date wasn't turned out as planned and things got worse, when suddenly a man just snatched Yui's bag.

So Despite having a knee pain sosuke chased the guy and he was faster despite that but what he doesn't know is that Yui is also behind him and she seems to be aware of his condition.

Eventually just as Sosuke is near the stairs the knee pain starts to get worse and he fell off, but luckily his girlfriend saved her in the last minute, alas they still both took the fall and ended up being in the hospital.

 **In a Certain Hospital**

"Yui, I'm sorry that our date is horrible " Sosuke said in a humuliated manner

They we're both Injured and we're confined in a hospital, the thief who stole Yui's bag was fortunately caught by the police and thanks to some witness it was returned to Yui.

Yui however shook her head and sosuke's eyes widen.

"But our date you know, I only got 1 day to be a boyfriend but a failed, and even though It's just accidents I just knew that I could have done something to prevent it "Sosuke said.

Yui still smiles, "Sou-kun It's okay, I mean I don't think It's a bad date "she said.

Sosuke was shocked and was on the verge of crying but was stopped as he saw Yui blush.

"Besides, I kinda wanna give you…this "she said, It was a CD that features the songs of the Hokago Tea Time the name of the band of the Light music club where Yui belongs.

Sosuke smiles, "Thanks, you know what I think I'll listen to it right now "he said and Yui was embarrassed because she wonders what will the guy think of her singing voice and then.

"Yui, I also wanna give you think, I just won it earlier in the arcade, It's not cute or I guess ITs not what you need but I guess this is a better way of wrapping up our christmas yeah? "he said.

Yui without hesitation accepted it.

"Thanks, and this Guitar peak is great, I'm sure Gita will love it " Yui said.

"Gita? "

"Yep..my guitar " Yui said.

Sosuke scratched his head, he feels stupid that he got jealous over a guitar.

Later that night much to their surprise Mio, Mugi, Ritsu Azusa and Ui all went into the hopsital with some foods, there they spent the christmas eve.

"Big sis I also would like to say that tomorrow mom and dad will be back home "Ui said.

later after their simple chrstmas part Mio confronts sosuke.

"Hey sosuke-san what do you like about Yui?" she asked.

Sosuke blushed "What..what do you mean?"

"You know I don't really need to explain it It's just I seem to fell it, in fact we ll do" Mio said.

Sosuke sighed, "Yeah I like a lot of things from her, not just her cuteness or because she's my type, I like that she's honest on what she feels and you can trust her with that" he said.

"what do you mean?" Mio asked back.

"I don't know, when she said she enjoys our date despite it being horrible It really feels like she meeans it, I mean just look at how far she went into her guitar playing" he said

Mio smiled and suddenly

Yui was excited and remembred something, then she looks at Sosuke, "say Sou-kun, tomorow how about you eat with our parents tomorrow? "she said.

Sosuke blushed and then.

"HUH?! " that's what he thought.

For the Record they are done as a couple, but their date is still ongoing, for sosuke though, one thing is in his mind, whoever ends up with him should enjoy times like this, as he learned that It's not on how well one event, it's on how you enjoy it to make it successful.


End file.
